soulcartelfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
Introduction Faust ('''also known as '''Lucien Dire), is one of the series's main protagonists, and is officially introduced for the first time in chapter 7. Despite being fully human, he has lived two lives, where in the first he lived out his years and many more because of a contract with the Archdevil of Combat, Mephistopheles. Said contract technically ended with a victory on his part, though this was mainly due to an interference from God. When Mephisto finds him again, 500 years later, the devil uses Faust's caring nature against him, and successfully re-enters the contract, though with slightly altered rules and with Cha Shi-Hun taking God's place as the new judge. Appearance Arc I: In the first arc, Faust appears as a slender boy in his mid-teens, average height with aquamarine-colored eyes and dark blond hair. As for clothes, he wears a tan jacket over a white dress shirt, along with black dress pants and equally colored shoes. Arc II: Six months in, in the second arc, Faust is now considerably taller. Discarding his old look, he now dons a white shirt over grey dress pants, black shoes and a beige-brown trench coat striped with white along its ends. Arc III: After the tournament with humans against demons comes to an end, we see him ten months later. This time, he wears a pristine-white high-collared shirt, white pants, black dress shoes, and a slightly longer, white trench coat. Personality Faust is kind in nature, and his lighthearted politeness often makes him appear to be the most sane in their group. He is a bookworm, having read through Heaven's entire library, and is not only quick-witted but extremely intelligent. Powers and Abilities Faust has shown to possess an incredible amount of intellect and mental capacity. He is able to predict and simulate every possible outcome and therefore planning for each possible future. His skill and accuracy of prediction earned him the title of 'Prophet' by the Supreme Witch Haelia. His ability to process and store information quickly also allowed him to have read the all the books in the Azrael library within 500 years whereas it was stated by the 1241st gatekeeper was supposed to take around 3000 years. This was stated to be a blessing by "God". Besides his superior mental abilities, he is also known to be the only human that can wield and control the Objects of God, as seen by his constant use of God's Papyrus and him wielding Gram, the Holy Sword without repercussions. * God's Papyrus: He is entrusted with God's Papyrus, an Object of God, given to him by Archangel Michael on behalf of God, to cover the seal Mephistopheles put on him in order to prevent him from detecting him. As stated by Faust himself, it has boundless potential and have not yet seen the limits of its abilities. He can control the Papyrus mentally, with it responding to his will, and can order it to perform simple commands such as protect another individual automatically. ** Rune of Creation: The Papyrus' primary ability to create anything the user can imagine that are not designed to cause direct harm to others. *** God's Papyrus: Maze of the Infinite ** Creation of Animated Objects: '''In the 6 months before the tournament with the Demons, Faust learned many things due to his access to the library containing all knowledge. Faust shows an example of this by Summoning/Creating the Greek Titan of Warfare Pallar. ** '''The Picture Book of God: This is an evolution of God’s Papyrus. It takes the form of a a white book with gold outlines and a cross. It can be used to create fantastical beings that are impossible and beings that do not exist in reality. It was first shown in the fight between Uriel and Raphael, after Uriel handed corrupted Faust God’s Sword to kill Raphael. Only to reveal that Faust false corruption and counter attack with Picture books of God. *** The 13th Animal of God from Genesis: A powerful white colored wolf with six horns and angelic wings. It also has patch of golden yellow fur around it eyes. * Archdevil Stigma: With the stigma of the Archdevil Mephistopheles, Mephistopheles can locate Faust anywhere as well as Faust knowing Mephistopheles's general direction. * Archangel Crest: With the crest of the Archangel Micheal, Faust has the ability to communicate telepathically to the Archangel Michael and with it he is able to locate Faust anywhere as well as Faust knowing Micheal's general direction. : Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans